Many televisions and devices having a display provide notifications or messages to inform a user. The messages can be displayed temporarily, or in some instances, require user interaction to clear the message from the display. Many users find these messages to be helpful. However, when these messages block content or displayed text, vital information for the viewer may be lost. Typical prior art solutions may modify the display of image data by reducing the scale of the displayed image data in order to display a non-overlapping display of one or more graphical elements. These methods, however, similarly include the drawbacks of overlapping content in that the display may minimize or render viewing difficult for content of a desired stream. Another drawback of conventional devices and methods for displaying content on a display device is the inability to determine and display content in regions that are not important. Accordingly, there is a desire for functionality by display devices and applications that overcome one or more of the aforementioned drawbacks and provide useful technological solutions and functionality that may improve visual quality.